1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a system for printing an image represented by digital image data recorded on a digital medium, an apparatus and a system for printing an image appearing on a visible image medium upon reading the image and executing image processing such as enlargement of the image, and an apparatus and a system for recording on a digital medium image data representing an image appearing on a visible image medium.
The digital medium means a medium on which digital image data representing an image is or can be recorded, for example, a magnetic disk, an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk or a memory card. The visible image medium means a medium on which an image capable of being seen by a human is displayed, for example, a picture, a film (including both a negative film and a positive film) or a poster.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digitization of a variety of information and the preservation of such information by recording it on various recording media have been realized by the popularization of computers and devices that utilize them. Image information is no exception. There is growing need for a system capable of reading, by way of a scanner, images that appear on visible image media such as photographic films, photographs, printed matters and the like, converting the read images to digital image data and recording these data on a digital medium such as a magnetic disk, a system capable of reading digital image data recorded on a digital medium and outputting images represented by the read digital image data as visible image media. Further it is desired to realize a system capable of reading images appearing on a visible image media, subjecting the read images to image treatment processing such as enlargement, reduction, rotation, inlaying to template images, color conversion and so on, and printing the processed images.
Such possible or expected systems would be or might be operated by an expert. On the other hand, however, it is also desirable that the users or customers themselves operate the system to create or modify images, print the images or record the image data on a digital medium. In order to realize such utilization of the systems, the above systems would be placed in various places such as a convenience store, a photography shop, etc., to allow the users or customers to operate the system.
A problem would arise how the users or customers are charged for the services offered to them in utilizing the above system and how the service charges (fees) are collected in a case where the users or customers themselves operate the system. Since the unit charge for use of the system would be relatively high, an unmanned fee collecting apparatus is not preferable to be set in view of security. It would be required to allow a clerk of a store to charge for the service offered by the system upon knowing how the system is utilized.
An object of the invention is to allow a clerk of a store to realize the state of customers"" use of an image printing or filing apparatus or system and to charge correctly.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to an image printing apparatus or system in which digital image data recorded on a digital medium are read and an image represented by the digital image data is printed.
An image printing apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention comprises a digital medium reading device reading digital image data recorded on a digital medium, an image printer printing an image represented by the digital image data read by the digital medium reading device, and a charging information printer printing charging information necessary for print service charge, the charging information relating to image print processing executed in the image printer.
The charging information includes such items as a date, a service name, a kind of the digital medium, a number of prints and a service number.
The charging information including information necessary for image print service charge is printed and a slip carrying the charging information thereon is issued. The customer utilizing the image printing apparatus receives or picks up the issued slip carrying the charging information thereon and shows it to or hands it over to the clerk of the store, who can understand the contents of the operations by the customer or the contents of services the customer is offered. Thus the clerk of the store can correctly charge the customer for the print image services that the image printing apparatus performs.
The charging information may further include information relating to cancellation of the image print processing by the image printer when the image print processing by the image printer is cancelled.
The clerk of the store can know the image print service has been cancelled and judge whether the customer should be charged or not.
An image printing system according to the first aspect of the present invention comprises the above mentioned image printing apparatus and a charging information confirming apparatus. The image printing apparatus and the charging information confirming apparatus are connected so as to communicate with each other.
The image printing apparatus further comprises a charging information transmitting device sending the charging information to the charging information confirming apparatus.
The charging information confirming apparatus comprises a charging information receiving device receiving the charging information sent from the charging information transmitting device, and a display device displaying the charging information received by the charging information receiving device.
The charging information confirming apparatus can be realized by an electronic cash register.
The charging information generated in the image printing apparatus is, on one hand, printed on a slip and, on the other hand, transmitted to the charging information confirming apparatus to be displayed on the display device, which, in general, is placed near the cashier. The clerk of the store (cashier) can realize the contents of the image print services and know the information necessary to charge for the image print services by merely seeing the display screen. Further the clerk can compare the charging information on the issued slip with the charging information displayed on the display device to confirm that the customer taking the slip is one who has to be charged.
Preferably, the image printing apparatus further comprises an image processor executing image treatment processing including at least one of enlarging, reducing, compressing, rotating, synthesizing to a template image and color conversion of the image represented by the digital image data read by the digital medium reading device. The image printer prints the image processed by the image processor. The image print service is enhanced by this image treatment processing.
The charging information may further include information concerning the contents of the image treatment processing or a form of print.
A second aspect of the present invention relates to an image printing apparatus or system in which a visible image appearing on a visible image medium is read and the read visible image is printed.
An image printing apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention comprises a visible image medium reading device reading a visible image appearing on a visible image medium and outputting a signal representing the read visible image, an image printer printing an image represented by the signal outputted from the visible image medium reading device, and a charging information printer printing charging information necessary for print service charge, the charging information relating to image print processing executed in the image printer.
The clerk of the store can correctly charge the customer for the image print service based on the printed charging information.
The image printing apparatus may further comprises an image processor executing image treatment processing including at least one of enlarging, reducing, compressing, rotating, synthesizing to a template image and color conversion of the image represented by the signal outputted by the visible image medium reading device, wherein said image printer prints the image processed by said image processor. The print service is further enhanced.
The charging information includes a date, a service name, a kind of the visible image medium, a form of print, a number of prints and a service number, for example.
The charging information may further include information relating to cancellation of the image print processing by the image printer when the image print processing by the image printer is cancelled.
The clerk judges whether or not the customer cancelling the service should be charged or not.
An image printing system according to the second aspect of the present invention comprises the above image printing apparatus and a charging information confirming apparatus. The image printing apparatus and the charging information confirming apparatus are connected so as to communicate with each other.
The image printing apparatus further comprises a charging information transmitting device sending the charging information to said charging information confirming apparatus.
The charging information confirming apparatus comprises a charging information receiving device receiving the charging information sent from the charging information transmitting device, and a display device displaying the charging information received by the charging information receiving device. The charging information confirming apparatus may be an electronic cash register.
The charging information generated in the image printing apparatus is transmitted to the charging information confirming apparatus to be displayed on the display device. The clerk of the store can realize the contents of the image print services and know the information necessary to charge for the image print services by merely seeing the display screen.
A third aspect of the present invention relates to an image filing apparatus or system in which a visible image appearing on a visible image medium is read and digital image data representing the read visible image are produced to be recorded on a digital medium.
An image filing apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention comprises a visible image medium reading device reading a visible image appearing on a visible image medium and outputting digital image data representing the read visible image, a digital medium recording device recording on a digital medium the digital image data representing the visible image and outputted from the visible image medium reading device, and a charging information printer printing charging information necessary for record service charge, the charging information relating to record processing executed in the digital medium recording device.
The charging information includes such items as a date, a service name, a kind of the visible image medium, a number of frames and a service number.
The charging information including information necessary for record service charge is printed and a slip carrying the charging information thereon is issued. The customer utilizing the image filing apparatus receives or takes up the issued slip carrying the charging information thereon and shows it to or hands it over to the clerk of the store, who can understand the contents of the operations by the customer or the contents of services the customer is offered. Thus, the clerk of the store can correctly charge the customer for the record services the image filing apparatus performs.
The charging information includes information relating to cancellation of the record processing by the digital medium recording device when the record processing by the digital medium recording device is cancelled.
The clerk of the store can know the record service has been cancelled and judge whether the customer should be charged.
An image filing system according to the third aspect of the present invention comprises the above image filing apparatus and a charging information confirming apparatus, the image filing apparatus and the charging information confirming apparatus being connected so as to communicate with each other.
The image filing apparatus further comprises a charging information transmitting device sending the charging information to the charging information confirming apparatus.
The charging information confirming apparatus comprises a charging information receiving device receiving the charging information sent from the charging information transmitting device, and a display device displaying the charging information received by the charging information receiving device.
The charging information confirming apparatus may be an electronic cash register.
The charging information generated in the image filing apparatus is, on one hand, printed on a slip and, on the other hand, transmitted to the charging information confirming apparatus to be displayed on the display device, which, in general, is placed near the cashier. The clerk of the store (cashier) can realize the contents of the digital image data record services and know the information necessary to charge for the record service by merely seeing the display screen. Further the clerk can compares the charging information on the issued slip with the charging information displayed on the display device to confirm that the customer taking the slip in one who has to be charged.
Preferably the image filing apparatus further comprises an image processor executing image treatment processing including at least one of enlarging, reducing, compressing, rotating, synthesizing to a template image and color conversion of the image represented by the digital image data outputted from the visible image medium reading device. The digital medium recording device records the digital image data representing the image processed by the image processor.
The digital image data record service is enhanced by this image treatment processing.
The charging information may further include information concerning the contents of the image treatment processing.
The foregoing and other object, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.